Avalanche-ette??
by LeaD
Summary: Lance Alvers.. a kid who keeps to himself besides the brotherhood and Kitty.. other than that he's a tough kids right?? What if he had a soft spot.. one for the sister he left at home what does everyone else have to say about that...
1. Default Chapter

          She got off the trian with her duffel bag at her side, and a shiver went up her spine as she felt the chill in the air and the cold rain hit the top of her dark tresses. She had come here to meet up with a man, one she herself had called searching for help. She needed help before she hurts the people she loves. She wasn't a normal girl, like her brother she could easily destroy and surface she was standing on with a simple click of her heel, the only thing  that made a difference between her brother and herself was that with a simple snap of her fingers anything sturdy, like office buildings, will crumble in to nothing. That's why she's afraid of herself, that's why she needs help. She doesn't know what do to anymore. She looked at the locket that her brother had given her and silently began to cry as she waited for the one to pick her up and take her to Xavier Institue. 

           Inside the locket was a picture of her when her shining green eyes and her hair that was still at her waist,  no longer is it that short, it now stands at her ankles, just above the level for her to trip all over it.  On the other side of her locket was a p icture of her brother, his bowl cut hair cut and squarish jawline. God how she missed him. He disappeared when he met That man… A Strange man ideed, he had already known of her brother's 'Special power'. Then he started acting funny, he spent less, and less time with her saying she wouldn't understand what it's like to be 'special' like he was, then he left.. before she could even mention that she too had a power similar to his. He never knew and he left her because of it. She ended up running away from home because he left her with those druggies they had called parents… what could've been so important that he left his twin sister home, by herself in such a crazy place.. what was so important that he'd rather break a twelve year old's heart, the same twelve year old who practically worshipped him even though they were the same age. 

          She is no longer that twelve year old who will immediately take you back, she's sixteen now and she hates your guts, Lance Alvers. She hates you because you left her in the care of psychos, the same psychos who attempted to sell her on the streets for some money for their beer and crack. She hates you because you left without a goodbye or a call, not even a letter. She almost killed herself just to keep those people you called parents form doing it during one of their high moments. 

"Leora…." A big older looking guy asked.

"Yeah… are you.."

"No.. I'm Logan… He's getting things ready for you Let's get going.." He said in a tone as if that's all he'd be saying to her unless it's ineviitable he does talk to her. She grabbed her duffel bag and followed the guy. It was a 20 minute drive to the insitution and the ride was long and silent. Leaora went inside the institue behind Logan. Inside she was greeted by a whole mess of kids.. she spotted some her age. She found them pretty interesting to look at.. I guess cause they were looking at her. Then a man in a wheelchair of some sor approached her. He introduced himself as Professor Xavier.  He explained that she would be going to Bayville high and that she will be staying in the same room as Jean Grey.

"Ok…" Leora said quietly, mostly out of embarrasment because she knew she looked a mess and everyone was staring at her. Then everyone went their separate ways, Everyone but the red haired girl.

"Hi.. I'm Jean.. Let me show you to.. our room." Jean said extending her hand warmly. Leora knew she liked her already… somehow she knew this would be the place for her.

*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Speed demon

"Ok.. let me tell you a little bit about Bayville high." Jean said. "This is an interesting school at one point our principle was our enemy."

"Heh.. wish my old school was that exciting.."

"Yeah well.. things have been more interesting this year.." Jean said glancing at Fred as he walked past them.

"Cool.. it's 'The Blob'… I saw him at that show he was in…" Leora said.

"Yeah well… he's actually part of the brotherhood." Jean said.

"Are you serious?!?"

"Like yeah!!" Kitty phased out of a wall looking guilty.

"Right.. anyway, who is part of the brotherhood."

"Uhmm that guy.. Todd." Kitty pointed at the kid eating flies.

"An ex student at Xavier institute named Tabitha.. although we do get along pretty good, uhmm Pietro Maximof and.."

"Lance Alvers…" Kitty said dreamily.

"L-Lance Alvers??" Leora asked.

"Yeah why??"

"Nothing.. I gotta go and get my schedule.." Leora took off quickly.

"I wonder what that was about??" Jean said. Both girls shrugged and left to their first period class.

"Get a grip Leora.." Leora muttered to herself splashing some water on her face. "It's not the same person. I swear it isn't. Lance is a pretty common name and as for the last name.. it could be by chance. Yeah that's it. It's all by chance.. by luck.." She said then glanced into the girls' bathroom mirror. She dried her face off and left the bathroom met by empty hallways. She sighed,  glanced at her schedule, then went in search of her first class… English. As soon as she was half way down the hall She felt herself get pushed out of the way into a locker.. on instinct she snapped her fingers in the directions of a bunch of lockers and they collapsed right in front of a person. The person turned around and held Leora by her shoulders.

"Alrightwhoareyou??" He said rather quickly.

"Slow the words down please…"

"Alright.. whoareyou??" He said.

"One more time.." She said.

"Are you deaf?? I'm already late for class no who the hell are you??"

"Leora.. I'm new.. and I wouldn't have asked you to slow it down in you didn't talk so fast.." She said pushing him off of her. She looked at the group of lockers that fell and chuckled silently. "Damned instincts.." She grinned and walked away. Her long black hair whipped around her body as she was met face to face with the guy who knocked her over.

"Leora who??"

"None of your business.." She said. "And you are.."

"Pietro Maximof.." He said.

"Well Pietro Maximof I think you should go find your brotherhood friends to bother.. not me alright." She said coolly and tried to walk away but her hair whipped around her once again.

"Please.. I can annoy them and you at the same time!!" He said.

"I never said you couldn't Now I'm really late…" She walked away.

"Hey.. how'd you know about the Brotherhood anyway.. Newbie."

"Newbie huh??" She shook her head at the boy. "I Just got here with a host of new friends already.. since I hear you don't like my friends much.. you can decide whether I'm worthy enough for your attention." Leora said walking away to class. As soon as the door to her English class closed Pietro Maximof ran down the hallway.

"What took you so long??" Evan asked from the left of Leora.

"I met someone.." She said then began taking notes in class.

"So Like really who was it that you met before English??" Kitty asked excitedly.

"How'd you find out about that one??"

"Evan to Kurt, who told Jean, Who told me!!"

"God you guys keep tabs on everyone??"

"Yeah.. to be sure you don't get into trouble." Scott said from behind her.

"Interesting.." She said then groaned when she felt a familiar breeze.

"What do you want Maximof??" Scott said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Oh Man.. Leora.. You didn't tell me you were with the X-Geeks." He said.

"I Didn't think it was any of your business since you were making me late…late-er for class."

"God and here I thought you were Todd's friend or something."

"Another Brotherhood member.. interesting person you are, Pietro." Leora said. "Too bad I actually have things to do.. See you back at home guys!!" Walks away without glancing back.

"Ehh.. it's alright.. She wants me.." Pietro said dashing off in a random direction.

"I just didn't see what I think I saw did I??" Kurt asked.

"If you mean Pietro flirting with one of us?? Then yeah.." Evan said. "That's too weird even for me.. I'm out.." Hopped on his skateboard and left.. Kurt teleported away.

"I don't like how this day started already.." Scott said.

"Hey Summers!!" A Familiar voice said.

"Hey Lance!!" Kitty said happily.

"Hey Kitty." He smiled.

"What do you want Lance??" Scott said.

"We just wanted to see the new 'babe' Pietro's been rambling on and on about. Since he said she's mutant we figured you'd know." Todd said.

"None of your business.." Scott said.

"We'll find out you know!!" Lance said.

"I'm sure you will." Scott said hopping into his car.


	3. A Disaster of a reunion, right?

"Why are you blowing things out of Proportion?!?!" Leora frowned looking out of the window to Scott's car.

"I'm not.. I'm just warning you about the brotherhood. They're usually unfriendly to us as well as most of our troubles."

"Right sure and if I happen to hang out with them anyway??" She asked when Scott pulled up to the High school.

"Yeah, Scott, It's not like you can keep her from doing that!" Kitty said. "And they're not all that bad." Kitty said.

"I'd just be careful, cause' to be truthful none of them would fit too well with our kind."

"You know what, Scott, Now I can see why Tabitha left.. There are just too many Rules and with you as leader it doesn't help too much more!!!" Leora said. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to pick and choose my own friends.. and if they happen to be with the Brotherhood then so, be it. And stay out of business." She slammed the car door in Kurt's face as he was getting out.

"Ow!!" Kurt Rubbed his nose.

"Scott.. She's right though." Amara said. "She does have a mind of her own.. even without being able to read her mind I can see that." She said getting out of the car after Kurt. Scott looked at the steering wheel of his car then got out of the car Immediately seeing Lance Alvers heading his direction with the Entire Brotherhood following him.

"I don't see why we put up with this place.. I could easily blow it up and Poof.. no more school." Tabitha said making sure to Rub Fred's bald head.

"Yeah, but this place attracts all the best flies, Yo!" Todd said snagging one in front of Lance's face, earning a glare from the dark haired boy. "What I was starvin'." 

"Right…" Lance said.

"Speaking of food." Fred started.

"So Pietro where exactly is this babe you were telling us about yesterday." Todd said watching Tabitha struggle with her locker.

"She's here.. I just saw her tell off Summers." Pietro said.

"Hey if her powers are any good maybe she can join the brotherhood.  We don't have enough girls in the group." Tabitha said blowing up a locker. "Wait.. this isn't my locker."

"Hey Lance!!!" Kitty grinned walking up the Brotherhood group.

"Hey Kitty.." Lance said as the rest of the group made a face behind her back.

"Do you like want to sit with me at lunch or something…"

"Something.." Todd answered for him.

"Hey Kitty…" Pietro decided to ask her a question.

"Uhmm Ora' Looking for you… but now isn't a good time to bother her cause she's like trying to get Jean and Scott off her back and well, to give this to you.." she hand him a note which he quickly took.

"Thankyouverymuchbuti'vegottago!!" He said and took off down the hall.

"Great.. yet another lovesick member after one of the X-Geeks.." Todd said. "Yo, I'm out.." He left too. And the Bell rang signaling Homeroom.

"So Like I'll see you at lunch??" Kitty asked Lance.

"Uhmm… I'll think about it.." He said and she walked away a little. "I thought about it and yeah…"

"Great!!" She grinned and walked away and gagging was heard behind Lance, from Fred and Tabitha.

          Leora had been studying in the library, thinking about the Speed Demon. She had to admit he had a certain charm for a skinny speed Demon… but it's all livable. To be truthful had been thinking about using Pietro to get back at Scott Summers for trying to keep her from making friends. Kitty has been free to date and flirt with Lance from the Brotherhood so why the hell she couldn't even talk to the speedster?? Then out of nowhere a bunch of papers were flying all over the library an books were falling off the shelf, then it all stopped moments after the cause of it all stopped sat on the table.

"Wanted to see me huh?" He asked holding up a note. She looked at it and shook her head.

"Sorry Speedy but that's not my handwriting…" She said and he frowned.

"Are you serious??" 

"Nope.. it's not… I don't put hearts to dot my I's… I think someone's trying to set us up, Maximof…" She said.

"And here I thought it was the Maximof charm working it's magic on you.." he said kicking at her long hair on the floor.

"Too bad the speed demon doesn't think as quickly as he speaks.. you just sat there and admitted to being slightly interested in me."

"Not really I was just trying to be sarcastic, because in truth I'm too fast for you."

"Yeah, too fast until I decide to knock something over in cutting you off and nearly crushing you."

"That hurt you know!!" He said putting a hand over his heart.

"Right… Like this??" she playfully tried to punch him but he moved and pushed her out the chair, which in turn was a bad move because she ripped her jeans near her thigh. "Pietro!!!" She said. "These were my favorite Jeans!!!"

"Oh Well" he said. "Shouldn't have tried to punch me."

"Something tells me all this conversing is out of character for you?" She stood up and inspected the tear.

"Pretty much." He watched her look over the tear and just smiled watching her frown. Then he quickly gathered her books, put them in her book bag, and handed the bag over to her. "If it's bothering you that much, Tabitha could probably help you destroy them." He said hoisting her on his back and zoomed out of the library. In seconds he was outside of the brotherhood house.

"This place is a mess…" She said.

"We try.." He put her down.

"I'm impressed… here I thought you were a skinny good for nothing. Who couldn't lift much." She said

"Glad I made that impression." He opened the door to be met with Tabitha coming down the stair blowing up Todd's bathroom again making it flood. She noticed Leora's odd Stare.

"What?? He refused to give up his mouthwash…" She said. 

"I wasn't complaining…" Leora said.

"So you're the new X-chic." Tabitha said. "Whoa-ho Love the jeans…"

"Yeah. Well, Pietro made me rip them!!" She said as he just shrugged.

"You sure he didn't try to rip them off of you?" Tabitha said.

"Now that you mention it.. I'm not sure.." Leora turned on Pietro.

"Well, I've got to get my daily fill of torturing some pathetic soul.. be back in 20 minutes." He said and dashed out of the house.

"He'll be back in 20 seconds…" Tabitha said slashing more holes in Leora's Jeans. "Perfect!!" She said. "Now your ready to party!!!" She said. "Hey Lance Taking your Jeep!!!" Tabitha called from outside.

"Tabitha!! I got a date tonight!!" He poked his head out of the window.

"I'm sure Kitster won't mind!!" Leora called back looking at the window.

"Lance/Leora?!?!" They said together. "What the hell are you doing here?!?! I asked you first.. no you didn't!! Yeah I did!! Oh!!!" They growled in frustration and Lance came outside.

"How'd you get here??"

"Train.." She said with A LOT of attitude.

"Why are you here??"

"Not that you ever cared about me before, but I came for help Lance Alvers.." She said just as Pietro came back.

"Help with what??" He watched her flip her Ankle length hair over her shoulder.

"The same reason you left me home with those people we call parents!!!!" She growled at him while he gave her a confused look. "I Figured you'd be confused IF I ever met you again." She said and stomped her left foot as the ground shook violently drawing out Fred and Todd.

"You too??"

"Yeah me too I would've told you if you hadn't been in a rush to leave me." She said. "I hope you don't expect me to be happy that I found you again ok.. because as far as I'm concerned, I hate you.." She said her green eyes flashing angrily. "See you tomorrow Pietro.." She said walking away after making sure she snapped a few trees in half. "Tabitha.." She added walking to the pay phone to call a cab that arrived minutes later. The cab took off leaving Lance still in a sort of stupor. Then he jabbed Pietro in the gut without warning.

"You've been hitting on my sister?!?!" He said in disbelief. "I don't believe this!!" He walked inside the house around Fred.


	4. Questions arise

          It had been a week since Leora's confrontation with her stupid twin brother Lance. He had been all wrong coming at her like that.  Had he tried to talk to her like a civil person she wouldn't have cared. Geez all she tried to do was make friends and it gets thrown in her face like that. She slammed her locker shut and headed for the cafeteria, with the lunch she made herself seeing how the school lunches don't really settle well with her stomach. She sat at a table by herself and started on her sandwich until half of it suddenly disappeared from her hand.

"You know, Maximof, if you wanted some you should've asked."

"Not as much fun."

"But it makes me like you more as a person.."

"But we're not normal people."

"I know.. but at least I'd like you more as a person personality wise" she finished her half of the sandwich, while he ate the half that he stole.

"Peanut butter and Jelly… man I haven't had this since I was a kid." He said and she pulled out another sandwich and tossed it at him, then pulled out another one for herself. "How many do you have in there??"

"Well I made five all together. I ate one in study hall.. half of one here.. with this one and the one I gave you.. want the last one??"

"Save it for later." He took the bag, Then Lance made his way over to the table looking pretty pissed off. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the other X-men.

"Leora, Listen to me.." He said obviously trying to keep calm.

"I'm not going to talk to you, Lance. No until you learn to control your temper."

"Why are you being difficult??"

"I'm not being difficult!!!" She said quickly. "I was always this way especially when your temper got out of hand." She said giving Pietro the rest of her sandwich. "I'm not hungry anymore." She said and he took it and she stood up.

"Leora, don't walk away from Me.." Lance said.

"Why not?? You walked away from me!!" She said rather angrily. "You listen to me Lance Alvers and you listen good. I hate your guts now. I didn't think I ever could until you left me with those drunks we used to call parents. I had no friends after you left, they kept me from having friends.. and now that I finally found some you won't spoil this for me.. You hear me!!" She shoved him back eyes blurring up with tears, but she left the cafeteria anyway.

"What he hell is your problem man??" Todd asked. "You know your sister's psycho." 

"My problem is that Pietro won't step off of her.. he gets in the way while I'm trying to mend things." Lance said and the speed demon shrugged and actually walked out of the cafeteria.

"You know he won't stop, cutie." Tabitha said. "He likes her…"

*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

"What do you want??" The brotherhood (minus Maximof) looked up to see Scott, Rogue, Jean, and Kurt.

"We want to know what's up with Maximof and Leora." Scott said.

"Listen, whatever kinda relationship they have going on we don't know about it." Todd said.

"Is Summers Jealous??" Fred asked.

"That's not why we came a-tall." Rogue said. "We want to kno what was y'all arguing about in lunch.." She looked at Lance.

"Nothing she can't tell you.." Lance said.

"Then why can't you tell us??" Scott demanded as a gust of wind rushed by.

"Itoldyouthey'dbeherebotheringtheothers.." Pietro said letting Leora get off his back. She whacked him upside the head.

"Pietro  I can't understand you when you do that.."

"toobad" he said earning the evil eye from her.

"Anyways Pietro took me to the institute.. Logan wants us all back pronto for some extra training." She said.

"Fine.." Jean said and the whole group turned around and headed for Scott's car. They got inside and Scott asked immediately.

"What's your deal with the brotherhood. Usually you don't like one you don't like them all but that's not the case with"

"Stop right there… this is about the argument I had with Lance right??" Leora asked taking off her locket and holding it up in Scott's face. "Can you see that??"

"Yeah.." Scott said and took off.

"Were you childhood friends or something??" Jean asked passing the necklace back.

"Something…" Leora said getting out of the car and walking into the institute.

"Why do I get the feeling she's hiding something?" Scott asked dumbly.

"That's because she is… and The Professor probably knows about it."

"Its funny how not even one of them even bothered to ask for my last name since I got here." Leora laid her book bag on the bed and was ready to get in the shower. She was about to unbutton her shirt when a voice stopped her.

"Oh please don't undress yourself  I'd much rather do it myself."

"Pietro!!" She said slightly irritated by the fact he almost saw her naked.

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"How lamer can you get??" She said heading toward the bathroom.

"Dinner and a movie??? Oh say Friday??"

"Is Pietro Maximof asking me out on a date??"

"No.. butifwehappentomakeoutorsomethingthenwhatever!!" He said rather quickly. "Soyesorno?"

"Well I think  Jean's coming so get out of here before I decide to change my mind.."

"Alrightythenbye!!" He said taking off back to the brotherhood.

"How the hell did I understand that??" She thought but continued getting undressed and went in to the bathroom.


	5. Pietro....

         Leora was leaning on the rail of the pier. She hadn't known there was a Pier in Bayville until she was slightly disappointed that Maximof stood her up. She was looking at the water shine in the moonlight. She thought it was pretty as thought crossed her mind. She began to wonder if he deserted her. I mean she knew he came off as the player type, the one with a different girl everyday of the week. He also came off as the type to manage it well cuz he's fast. Then she began to wonder if he had met another girl on the way and ditched her for her. She looked up and saw a full moon in the sky and sighed. 

           She felt like she was abandoned again only this time not by her brother but by a guy she actually started to like. This is probably made her grateful that they really hadn't started a relationship, she'd only end up heart broken. She closed her eyes to clear her mind. 

"Hopefully he ditched me for someone prettier than Me.." She said. 

"Is that what you really want me to do??" A voice said making her jump in surprise.

"Pietro.." She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry or being late.. my uhmm Sister came to town a little while ago." He said slightly wincing at that previous occurrence.

"I take you don't get along with your sister either??"

"Well, I missed her but she's rather angry with me. Dad had sent her away to control her out of control powers and well"

"She blames you no problem.. I understand" Leora said sitting down on a bench not too far away.

"So what were you thinking about??"

"That you might've ditched me for another girl. I mean you do have so much charm you don't know what to do with it." Leora said sarcastically.

"Yes, and I see my Maximof Charm is working on you!!!" Pietro said waving his fingers like a magic spell or something.

"I don't know if it is working.. I mean how can one be really sure the Maximof charm is working.. for all I know it could be the Leora Alvers charm.."

"Nah It's the Maximof Charm…" Pietro said. "I'm sure of it." He said.

"You know I might be going away soon." She said leaning on his shoulder.

"To where??" He wondered a loud feeling a little TOO content with this situation.

"New York.."

"I'm from New York." He said.

"Yeah.. but I'm going back because well.. I have a feeling that I might cause a lot of stress for Lance.." She said. "I mean He's temperamental and well I guess since I haven't given him a chance to talk civically to me.. and I probably won't.. I guess I should leave." She said.

"This usually isn't my line of work but just talk to him.. I'm sure it'll clear things up."

"Yeah… well, It's getting late and knowing Logan he'll be the one to throw a fit." She said standing up. For the first time Pietro noticed how much thought had put into this date. She had actually worn a dress for the first time since he's known her and her hair was pulled up and came down really curly.. and her face had some sort of sparkly stuff on it. To say she looked nice would be kind of an understatement, She looked really pretty, and he had no idea she had such nice legs.

"Uhm right…" He said lifting her with ease earning a giggle from her. Her eyes just seemed to sparkle when she laughed.

"I Was going to call a cab."

"This ways faster." He took off running down the street. Before she knew it he had stopped outside of the gates to the institute.

"You're right.." She said brushing her windblown hair out of her face. She stood up on her tip toe and kissed his cheek. "See you Monday." She said and walked up the institute. He stood there seeing the light turn off in her room and then slowly brought a hand up to his cheek with a slight grin present on his face… then he started his way back to the BOM.. slightly dreading the confrontations he would have with Lance.. and Wanda. But not as much as usual.

"Pietro.." A voice said as the metal Trash can  next to the Bom HQ rolled down the street. Pietro paused.

"Dad.." He murmured and followed the man who calls himself Magneto knowing he'd have to fake full alliance to Mystique after this conversation.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why would they be here at the Mall??" Scott wondered a loud as the whole group went to meet up with the Brotherhood members for a small rumble.

"Yeah.. all the good stores are closed." Kitty said.

"Kitty.." Leora groaned slightly.

"I know but it's true.." She said as they walked into the quiet mall.

"Let's split up.." Scott said quietly and everyone did so. Kurt happened to end up on the second floor in a clothes store and he saw Pietro leaning against the wall. 

"Welcome to our store and you've just in time let's get you some things to try on." He said disappearing and started piling clothes on top of Kurt. "You're very lucky not many people could pull off that look." He said. (I just found that part in the episode humorous)

Everyone had been fighting.. well, Lance tried to get Kitty out of there before it was too late.. and well Leora new to the scene had to see what was going on. Only a moment later a girl with Black hair made herself present and tipped the odd in the Bom's favor. No matter what the X-Men did their attacks were reversed. Everyone was practically helpless.. and Leora felt worse seeing how she had done nothing from the beginning. She felt empty and was a sitting duck in the whole thing. She moved when one Of Scott's optic blasts went her direction but missed the debris that had been falling overhead.


	6. The truth is out

"Leora, Move…" Kitty had seen the falling Debris over her head but Leora was gone. Something wasn't right with the situation, it was like she was in a trance Kitty tried to rush and move her but everything fell and hit her from over head first, and kitty just froze. She had totally forgotten about the fighting around her, and she began to panic. After sometime the battle had stopped and kitty had phased through some Debris that had been falling after it all. "Leora!!!" She ran straight into the pile and dragged the girl out. He had taken her outside near an alley hoping that Scott or Jean or someone would come.

"Hey Kit-ster…" Leora said sitting up against the wall.

"Don't move.. I think something might be broken."

"I know something's broken… trust me I've been in worse situations before." She said remembering the timess her parent would beat her for no apparent reason, except for the fact that they were drunk or high. She suddenly felt very light headed and weak. "Maybe I shouldn't have moved this time.. listen before I black out I want you to give Sir Lance-a-lot a message for me?" She said.

"uhmm.. ok??" Kitty was confused, Leora was talking like she was going to die and that scared Kitty.

"Tell him Lady L was never mad with him, and still holds him on a high pedastal in her heart, and is very sorry to have cause him such trouble." She finished and passed out just then.

"Leora?!?!?!" Kitty asked when a tall shadow stood tall over them.

"come on Half-pint, we've been looking for you two." He said lifting the unconscious girl with ease.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~

        Time had gone by and Leora was still unconscious. It seems that her mental stability had been pretty low and the last blow sent her into a coma. It was a bad thing to move her, but it was inevitable when the Institute blew up. They had then had to save the little bit of their friends that had been captured and save the professor. The institute was now partly recreated but enough to let people live there and Leora still wasn't awake. The BOM had been missing for a quite a while. Luckily shool had been out for the summer.

        Kitty Pryde was sitting next to Leora's bed. She didn't understand the message she had wanted her to give Lance. Yes she had told him just before the whole mess broke loose. She told him exactly as she had said it 'Lady L was never mad with you and stil hold him on a high Pedastal in her heart and is very sorry to cause him such trouble.' As soon as he said that his eyes softened and he had the most tranquil look on his face for the moment. Kitty was becoming angry and sad. Angry because thoughts of Leora and Lance probably having a past relationship or something, something deep and probably passionate, and sad because when Lance comes back will he continue to hang out with kitty.. leading her on or will he break her heart and get back together with Leora. Then thoughts of how close Leora and Pietro came to mind, she'll be heart broken when she finds out her… whatever they are… was behind most of the mess that went on, giving Lance a reason to be with her and they'll fall in love again.

"Hey Kitty…" A Voice said in the corner of the room.. it was Lance Alvers. "Interesting ways a person could get in here when there are way too many holes that still need to be filled in.

"Lance.." Kitty threw herself into his arms he held her for a moment but then wet to the bed to inspect his sister who's hair was now waist length since a good chunk of it was burned up when the institue blew up.

"She's going to be upset when she wakes up." Lance said burshing a few strands from her face.

" I would if my hair was that long a beautiful." Kitty said scrutinizing his face.

"I can't stay for long.. I just came to see how she was doing."

"I feel like a truck hit me…" Leora murmured, Lance just laughed.

"What kind of Truck??"

"That ratty old Ice cream Truck we fixed up for our tree house when we were nine." Leora said with a weak smile.

"The one when you nearly set on fire when we were eleven??" He asked unaware of the other X-men in the room.

"I didn't set it on fire dummy.. you did with that stupid lantern."

"But you knocked it over."

"You pushed me!!"

"Cause you sprayed me with that girly smelling stuff!!" Everyone snickered a bit and he sent them all a look.

"That's because you put ice down my shirt!" She said.

"Only because you dumped Soda in my hair."

"Because you put my underwear on the flag in school."

"Got me there…" He said smiling. "Listen, I've got some business to take care of.. So, I won't be back until our birthday.."

"You promise.." She said up looking at the sheet on the bed. "You told me that before you left."

"Yeah… I promise." He said giving her his brown vest, the one he never takes off.

"This thing Reeks!!" Leora held it arms' length.

"Yeah.. I've been meaning to wash it… but you could do it."

Typical.." She sighed.

"I'll be back for it."

"You better.. Or I won't even apologize next time." She said pouting.

"Promise.. I'll be back the night before our birthday…" He sighed and walked away.

"He doesn't even know how to say good-bye anymore…" Leora pouted then noticed the shape the institue was in. "Someone want to explain??"

"How about you explain first…" Kurt teleported to the foot of the bed. Everyone gathered around.

"You guys are weird.. you never even thought to ask me of my last name… the only people who actually know is the Professor and Logan."

"Last name??" Kitty asked.

"Lady L??" Rogue asked.

"Tis i…" Leora said.

"The Lady ?? God how could ah have not seen it befo' " Rogue said getting everyone's attention. "Leora Alvers!! The long gone twin.."

"I'm not long, and not gone.. but I am a twin." Leora said.

"Why didn't you tell us??" 

"I didn't think it was any of your business." She said. "Besides, I was mad with Lance." She said standing up slightly wobbly."

"You shouldn't stand yet…" Jean set her back down.

"I know I know… I shouldn't but I usually do anyway. So either somebody tell me what happened here or I will walk away." 

"Well.." Scott started unable to tell her that Pietro had contributed to the mess they're still recovering from.


	7. Pietro and Leora

           Leora Alvers couldn't  believe it. She should've expected it but still couldn't believe it. Pietro Maximof had been part of the reasoon why the insitute was gone. She wasn't completely sure why but it hurt. It hurt really bad, like she was disappointed. Disappointed with herself for opening up  like that, disappointed for letting herself care about him so much, and most of all she was disappointed with him. He had let her down without even trying all that much. She quickly pulled her hair into two low pigtails and pulled on the vest Lance had given to her.

"Where ya going??" The cheerful voice of Kitty Pryde rang out.

"For a walk. I've been cooped up in this place long enough to heal completely."

"But the Professor says your ribs aren't completely done." 

"They're just sore.. the bones are already together. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Right…" Kitty said watching her walk out the front door. "Wait!! Don't you need a…  coat." Her words slowed when  she realized she wouldn't hear her.

"Just leave her alone half pint. She needs to deal with this herself." Logan said walking by snagging an apple from the bowl.

"Uh..  sure." Kitty said running back upstairs to finish her homework.

"Should've known Leora." Leora muttered to herself. "Things never go right for the Alvers family. Parents are always dunk or high, The brother is a mutant 'hooligan' as Mrs. Brent from next door would say and the sister is meant to be alone for all eternity."

"Eternity is a long time." Pietro Maximof said leaning against a street lamp.

"Yeah well, from the way things began it seems that it'll end that way." She said walking by without a glance in his direction.

"That's not true." He said almost gently.

"Tell me what movie has things never ended without it going back to something from the beginning." She still didn't look at him.

"Speed. They were at an airport at the end." He said.

"Yeah.. I guess, but most movies that don't spend the entire thing in one place will return to the one place at the end." She said and he became silent for a moment.

"But you're life isn't a movie."

"No it isn't… but if it were I doubt anyone would watch it. It's too depressing."

"I'm sure someone would watch it." He said finally getting her to stop walking and to look at him. "You cut your hair." He changed the subject.

"I had to. I was still unconscious after the run in with who I assume to be your sister." She said seeing the shock on  his face.

"You were there?? At the mall??"

"Yeah I was there,  but anyway when the insitute blew up Scott had managed t grab me before everyone else took shelter in Cerebro. The explosion still did a number on everything. Most of my hair got burned and it was cut." She sighed and walked away with her head down.

"Wait!!" He chased after her.

"Why are you here anyway??" She looked at him, "Shouldn't you be off with Magneto causing more destruction??" Her eyes filled up with tears and he just looked at her.

"They told you.."

"Of course they would.. they're my friends." 

"I wanted to tell you  myself." He closed his eyes.waiting to  hear her say something about hearing it already and n ot wanting to hear it. At least that's what the girls he had dated in his past would say to him and back then it didn't really bother him because those girls meant nothing to him. Leora was a different kind of girl, and he just realized that with her next words.

"Fine. Tell me your half of the story." She said.

"Not  here. I know for a fact  you're brother is looking for me. We can't stay here out in the open."

"I can't run with  you." She said gently. "I had broken a few ribs back with the incident with your sister. They're still kind of.. tender"

"And you're up now?? Wouldn't it be better if you stay.."

"Don't tell me to go back to bed. I'm tired of the thing called a bed."

"Damn.. there goes my plans for the rest of the evening." He said earning a small smile out of her. "But seriously. We need ot get there and fast."

"We'll walk." She said. "And along the way to wherever this place is you want to show me you can explain."

"right.." He said walking next to her. They were in silence for a few minutes. "Well, I guess I was part of the whole  problem. I was a simple pawn like my sister though." He said waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he kept going anyway. "It started when we had our date that I was late for. After taking you back home I went home. A person from the shadows called me, my father."

"Your father??"

"Magneto." He said and she looked him him slightly stunned. "He needed my help to try and make his plan work. All he ever really wanted was for the world to  know mutants really existed. He was tired of all the hiding and living to the lifestyle humans are so use to. The lifestyle where anything abnormal has to  be used for science. Professor Xavier, or so  you X people call him, doesn't agree with my father's form of revealing that humans exist."

"I see." She said gently. "But your father went to reveal it much too fast. Professor Xavier only wants it to be a gradual process. I still don't see why can't we combine both ides and do it at a regular pace, not too fast and not too slow." She said.

"It think it goes way back to when both were friends. My father was angry with the human race for alienating him as a boy. Xavier didn't mind much I guess." Pietro said.

"Like children in an argument." She grinned while shaking her head.

"Here!!" He turned the corner. They kept walking for a good while and came to a cliff. A cliff above the city where the lights of every building can  be seen.

"Wow!!!" She said with her eyes lighting up with joy. "It's beautiful up here!!" She said.

"Yeah." Pietro looked at at  her. 

        His emotions were mixed up before. She invaded him mind so much it was almost rediculous. It took for his sister to threaten  him to make him go in search for her. Yes him and Wanda managed some sort of agreement and have been getting along pretty good. She told him he was an idiot if he couldn't see why he was feeling the way  he felt.. He was falling in love with her, and he was falling as fast as his heart was racing now.

"Pietro…" She looked up at him with sad  looking eyes. "I hope you were telling me the truth before. I have little faith in life as it is." She said.

"I told you as far as my knowledge went of the whole thing. I can't guarantee it's the whole truth  of the story, because my father can be sneaky like that."

"Fine.." She stretched a hand out behind his head and pulled him towards her both meeting in the middle for the long awaited kiss from   both mutants. He had pulled her closer to enjoy as much as possible while she simply held his face in her hands. When they parted there was silence, besides the heavy breathing from the both of them. "I should get home. I'm probably late for dinner and Scott will be sent to  look for me."

"I'm pretty sure Wanda won't bother to look for me either." He said as they walked back in the city holding  hands like any  young couple would.

"Glad you settled things with her." She said seeing a familiar car turn the corner a few blocks ahead.

"I'll be back as soon as I settle things with Lance." He said speeding down the street.

"Bye.." She said and the red car pulled up. Instead of Scott driving Jean had been driving with Kitty in the passenger's seat.

"Want to come with us to the movies??" Jean asked.

"Sure.." Leora said hopping in the backseat. 

"Great!! Jean's paying!!" Kitty said and Jean looked at her and sighed.


End file.
